Chase with a Chance
by RespectMusicJC
Summary: Summary-Annabeth Chase got the chance of a life time to perform on her favorite comedy show, So Random. But she got more than she bargained for, rivalries, pranks, parties, jealousy, and maybe even... love? I own nothing :
1. Chapter 1

Chase with a Chance

Chapter 1-Annabeth's P.O.V

_"Now, join us next week to see our new cast member, Annabeth Chase! We'll see you next week on So Random!"_

I smiled, "I can't believe that this is happening!"

"Annabeth, you're car is here," Mom called! I grabbed my suitcase and headed downstairs.

* * *

"We don't need another girl," Somebody shouted! I felt bad, are they talking about me?

"Rachel, after Silena left, we needed another cast member," Somebody else said. I recognized them now! The girl was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the man was Chiron Brunner! Rachel was on So Random and Chiron was the director and producer!

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I shouted! I walked over to them to see 2 boys and 2 girls with Chiron.

"Hello," A boy said, "I'm Nico di Angelo," He kissed my hand, "But you already knew that," He smiled. He had brown hair and eyes and had pale skin.

The other boy smiled and put his hand out, "I'm Grover Underwood but you already knew that." He had fuzzy, curly orange and brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel smiled. I could tell it was fake so I gave her a fake smile too. Rachel had green eyes and red frizzy hair. She looked like the popular mean girl from my old school.

"I'm Thalia," She smiled. She had electric blue eyes and black hair. She looked like a rebel but still looked like one of the populars. I shook all their hands.

"So Annabeth, tell us about yourself," Chiron said.

"Well, I like Greek mythology," Rachel interuppted by sneering, "Architecture," Rachel interuppted again by saying snoor, "Math-," Rachel put her hand up.

"Are you kidding me," Rachel laughed at me?

I rolled my eyes, "Comedy, a lot of things. I come from San Francisco and I'm 16 and my favorite color is green," I said.

"Ok, so Rachel and Thalia, can you take Annabeth around to show her the lot," Chiron asked? Thalia nodded and Rachel groaned.

"Come on," Thalia laughed.

* * *

"This is the set and stage," Thalie pointed and we walked on.

"More over Thalia, this is the camera," Rachel smiled fakely and blew a kiss to the camera. We rolled our eyes and laughed at Rachel.

"And this is our dressing room" Thalia brought me to a room that was huge and split into thirds. One had pink and orange all over and the other had black and blue all over.

The other one was white all over.

"That is your section," Thalia pointed. "Fill it and paint it the way you'd like," Thalia walked to her section and sat down on the chair, checking her phone. I slowly wandered to her and saw a picture of Nico. I almost laughed but kept walking to my section. I took out my clothes and put them into my white dresser.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm a little hungry, any place to eat," I asked them?

"Whatever, don't care," Rachel said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Come on, I'll take you to the food court," Thalia took me.

"Ah, I'm hungry too, might as well," Rachel said, getting up and taking a tissue, blowing her nose and throwing it on my side. I rolled my eyes.

"She's just jealous that you're here," Thalia sighed. We walked over to the food court and I got in line. I was talking to Thalia when some guy just cut me.

"Hey! I was in line, you can't do that," I said to him! He turned around. He was pretty cute with sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was insanely cute actually.

"They also said I couldn't be this handsome but look at me now," He smirked. Scratch what I said.

"What's the matter with you," I said? "I was in line," I said again.

"Yea, don't you know who I am," He asked cockily?

"I don't really care," I smirked, "No, go to the back, I was here first," I put my hand on my hip.

"You really don't know who I am or what happens in this town do you," He laughed with pity. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to. I can already tell that you're a concieded jerk face with an overly sized ego who only cares about his, pay checks, pretty girls and popularity," I sneered at him.

"You don't know me," He sighed at me. He went up ahead to get lobster and salad. The lunch lady just gave me a burger and some mystery meat.

"What?"

"I am not concieded or a jerk face, I'm actualy a really nice person when you get to know me," He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, and I'm a purple elephant with 60 feet and 13 horns," I said sarcastically.

"Elephant," he smirked at me?

"Whatever, I still don't care to know you," I said.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I raised my eyebrow, "Perseus James Jackson!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "I'm the star of Braydon Falls! How do you not know me! Do you live under a rock," he asked me?

I laughed, "You think I would watch that junk that you call acting? I would much rather watch So Random."

"Braydon Falls is what I call better than that garbage you call a show, So Random. Who are you anyways?"

I smirked at him, "Annabeth Chase."

He started to laugh, "The new girl on So Random?"

"How do you know that I'm on So Random," I asked, "I thought you thought our show was garbage."

"I have people to do that for me, I wouldn't put myself through that pain," He grabbed an pear, I grabbed an apple.

I rolled my eyes for like the tenth time, "So Random is much better than Braydon Falls," I crossed my arms.

"Why don't you ask your cast members about the tween choice awards," Percy smiled at me. "It'll prove that," He leaned down to my ear, "We're better." I rolled my eyes and walked off by Thalia and Rachel.

"So, what were you guys talking about," Rachel asked?

"Jealous," I teased?

"Ewww, no way," She said. I could tell she was lying.

"No but seriously, what were you talking about," Thalia eyed me suspiciously?

"Well, he was rude in the line, he told me about himself, I rolled my eyes, we talked bad about each others shows and he told me to ask you guys about the Tween Choice awards.

"Oh, we've lost to Braydon Falls five years in a row for best tween show," Thalia sighed.

"Braydon Falls seems like a snobby show," I questioned.

"Yea we are. We're so much better than you because we've won five years in a row, we have better actors and most of all, you don't," Somebody said. I turned around.

"Who are you," I asked?

"Penelope Johnson," She sneered, "I play Braydon's love intrest and possibly Percy's too. Stay away from him," She walked closer to me. She had flouncy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was thin, tall and pretty. Typical popular girl.

I rolled my eyes again, "Sure, fine, whatever. You can have him," I laughed, "Come on guys," we walked away with her face red. I watched her storm out of the room and without looking, she slammed into a guy with mashed potatos and carrots that landed on her head and clothes. Everybody in the food court laughed. We continued to walk past and pretend like everything happened. We then started to laugh hysterically when we were out of sight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Percy laugh and raise his eyebrow and I think he saw me blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase with a Chance

Chapter 2-Annabeth's P.O.V

"He's such a jerk! How can you guys stand him for 5 years," I shout? Thalia and Rachel took me to the prop house and it was so cool! It had so many props in it with a cool relax area.

"Well, you know Silena, the girl you replaced," Rachel put emphasis on replaced, I rolled my eyes.

"Yea." I waited for her next mean comment.

"Well, Percy and her dated for about... 2... 3 days and he wasn't as bad as he was today," Rachel sighed.

I raised my eyebrow, "You serious? He couldn't change his whole attitude over some girl," I said.

"You never know what love can do," Nico came walking over. Rachel and Thalia rolled their eyes.

"You've never had a girlfriend, how could you moron know," Rachel sneered?

"Just cause I don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I've never gone on a date... or... never had Nico Swavey," He smirked.

'Thalia got up and slapped him, "He does this all the time," She sighed.

Nico grabbed his cheek, "Owww! And she does that all the time," Nico shouted and pointed! He stuck his tongue out and Thalia stuck her tongue out but I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Break it up, lovebirds," I tease.

Nico blushed and tripped on his way out, "I need to go, I'm gonna go see what Grover's doing."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "He's so stupid," She muttered with a small smile. She walked out of the room.

I was about to follow her when Rachel laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you privately yet. Come, come, sit, sit," She patted the chair.

I awkwardly walked over, "What?"

"Now, Annabeth. Think of the studio... as a... High School," She paused, "Think of me as the popular cheerleader who everyone loves and every girl wants to be because she's so pretty and talented and-," I cut her off.

"I get it, I get it," I sighed.

"Well, think of me as that girl. Now, you just came here so we need to find a part for you. I would say that you're the nerdy new girl," She sneered, "And now, you're the new girl who has so many ideas for the squad and you have so many ways to improve," She paused for me.

"Yea, I do," I smiled brightly!

"Well knock it off," She shouted! "I am the most talented, prettiest, sweetest, smartest, and most amazing girl on this set," She said in my face.

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't high school Rachel, and I can think of a whole lot of other names for you now," I said. I got up and went to my dressing room.

* * *

"Hey Thalia," I said. She looked up from phone. "Looking at Nico again," I teased?

She blushed and glared at me, "I do not like Nico," She said.

"I never said you did," I smirked at her.

She looked at me for a while, "... Ok, fine, I like him! Don't tell anybody!"

I walked over to her, "Definitely. And even better, I think he likes you too." Her face lit up. "I'm gonna go," I smiled at her. I walked out and took some time to explore.

* * *

I decided to go the food court again since I kinda didn't get to eat at all. Thank god I didn't see Percy, but instead, I saw a cuter guy in front of me.

The lady gave him tacos and me mystery meat. What? That's not fair!

"That looks really tasty," I said looking at his plate. I looked up at his face, "That looks _really _tasty," I said, blushing away.

"Your pretty tasty too, I'm Luke," He smiled.

"I'm Annabeth," I stuck my hand out.

Percy just had to walk over, "Hey dude, the lady just gave me lamb cobler," He said.

"Awww, I love lamb cobler," Luke said wistfully.

I glared at Percy, "Percy."

He returned the glare, "Annabeth." He turned away with a bright but fake smile at Luke. "Luke, we better get going, our scene is up soon."

"Wait, you're on Braydon falls this week," I asked?

"Yea," He nodded.

I crossed my arms, "Let me guess. Stuck up Braydon meets his long lost brother and both go on a chase and then they both meet their father at a bus station where the father is robbing a bank and plants the money in their hands, leaving them to get arrested," I said, daring for them to speak.

Percy looked shocked at me, Luke looked impressed. I blushed because they were both staring at me.

"Wow, that was right on," Percy said.

"Yea, so... Annabeth, would you like to go on a date with me, tonight, 8," Luke asked?

Percy flinched, "Come on, Luke. We gotta go," Percy pulled Luke away.

I shrugged and sat down to eat my lunch when the Penpe Johanson came up to me.

"What did I tell you before, braniac," She snapped?

I rolled my eyes, "Oh... hey Pepe John," I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I thought that Percy would already have a girlfriend but if he went for you, ouuuu that'd be a new low."

I glared at her, "You can have him, he's a complete jerk," I got up and threw my lunch away that I d_idn't _eat.

* * *

I walked over to the hallway with my phone, texting Thalia. I got her number earlier.

_Hey, Annie, where are you?_

**Don't call me Annie, Thalia. I'm in the hallway walking to the prop house.**

I was about to hit send when somebody bumped into me and my phone went sprawling.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," I said but then I looked up, "But now, I'm so not." I glared at him, "What are you doing here, Percy?"

"Oh, I'm walking to my set. It's right next to yours Wise Girl," He smirked at me.

"Wise girl," I asked him?

"Yea, it fits you. You have an attitude, your smart, your wise guy except a girl," He explained.

"Wow, that actually made sense," I teased him.

"I'm being honest. You are a really smart girl," He took a step closer to me and I took a step back.

I rolled my eyes, I got my phone and walked away sarcastically saying, "Yea yea, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chase with a Chance

Chapter 3-Annabeth's P.O.V

He actually thinks he can charm me with his way of words and his 'pretty face'?

I texted Thalia my message from earlier and added what happened.

_So he tried to charm you?_

**Yea, I could so tell he was faking though.**

I pressed send. I opened the door to the prop house and saw Thalia sitting on the couch with Grover and Nico playing video games.

"Hey guys," I waved my phone in the air as I waved. Nico and Grover just grunted.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "This is getting annoying." She grabbed the controlers and threw them and shut the tv off.

"Hey," They both shouted.

"I am so annoyed with Percy," I said out loud.

"Organize a picnic or something," Grover said.

"Huh?"

"Well, my old school were rivals with another school so my girlfriend organized a peace picnic and everybody had a great time. We became friends so it might work," Grover said.

"Okaayy," I said.

* * *

"Grover, can you put the peace offering on the table," I asked? Grover took out an award. "I can't believe you took their award," I said.

"Let's sit down because apparently, they're running late," Thalia sighed. We all sat down and then I heard something crack.

Potato salad was coming my way and I couldn't get up.

"I'm stuck to the chair," Thalia shouted!

"Get me out of this thing," Grover panicked!

"This is not smooth," Nico started to struggle out of the chair.

"These jeans are the total package! And I just bought them!" No who do you think said that?

The potato salad hit me in the face, splattering all over me!

Grover finally made it off of the chair but it took his pants with it, relvealing heart boxers. Grover spun around, trying to see what it looked like from the back but a cast member from Braydon Falls took a picture and ran.

"No," Grover shouted!

"Good job, Annie," Rachel snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Not now Rachel!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm aiming for two updates a day but this is probably going to be posted on Friday. I doubt that I'll get it done on the same day I updated **_**The Chase**_**, but probably not. I have to write a paragraph in my social studies class about if I'd like to be an Athenian or a Spartan. Such **_**joy. **_**But coincidental though. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Chase with a Chance- Chapter 4

When we got back to the prop house, I started to clean the food out of my hair. I also got stuck in my ears. Thalia went to go get a towel for me from the bathroom.

"You saw that the dude was from Braydon Falls, right," Nico asked?

I nodded, "I bet Percy's behind this," As I finally got all the food out of my hair.

"No duh, genius. Percy probably planned this all along," Rachel said while filing her nails, "You owe me another pair of jeans!"

I rolled my eyes, "We have bigger problems to deal with than pant problems. I'm gonna go to Braydon Falls to give those no good super models a piece of my mind!"

* * *

I was grumbling to myself when I reached the studio that the Falls filmed at.

I saw a security guard waiting in front of the door.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I'm on So Random and was wondering if I could go to into the Falls set?"

"If you don't act here, you don't enter." He kept his posture and stood firm.

"But I work on this lot! Lot 6, that's me. That's So Random!"

"If you don't act here, you don't enter." He said again.

"Gah," I slapped my hand on my forehead. Then I saw Percy hanging out with this girl with brown hair and brown eyes. He said something and she giggled while she put her hand on his arm.

"Oh Percy," She giggled. Percy gave her his number and she kissed him on the cheek. I had to try my best from throwing up.

I walked straight up to Percy, "What's the matter with you"

Percy looked at her, "Allie, I thought we were having a great date, what's- those words didn't come out of your mouth." He turned around and faced me.

I faced Allie, "Allie, you've got great legs, let's see how they move."

She pouted and walked away.

"What's your problem," Percy asked?

"_My _problem? _My _problem! I don't have a problem! You guys do! We put so much work into trying to do this and you just had to ruin it! All we tried to do was have a picnic!"

Percy rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Please, you were trying to trap us."

I mocked him, "_Please, _not everything is always about you! We were trying to make piece."

"Psh, right. Now, Annabeth, I have to go. We have to start filming for our season finale," Percy said as he walked off into the studio.

"Percy, what the heck! I'm not done with you! I-," I tried passing the guard but he just held his ground.

"If you don't act here, you don't enter." I rolled my eyes.

"Gah!"


End file.
